sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastian Arcelus
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = Williams College | occupation = Actor, singer, voice actor | years_active = 1996–present | height = 6'0 | spouse = | children = 1 | website = www.sebastianarcelus.com }} Sebastian Carlos Arcelus (born November 5, 1976) is an American actor, best known for his roles as Lucas Goodwin in the Netflix TV series House of Cards from 2013 to 2016 and Jay Whitman in the CBS TV series Madam Secretary. Early life Arcelus was born in New York City, New York, the son of Nobile Fiammetta Farace (b. Budapest, Hungary, February 19, 1940) and Victor Carlos Arcelus. He is of Italian, Russian, Serbian and German descent on his mother's side and Uruguayan descent on his father's. His maternal grandparents were Ruggero Farace, Marchese di Villaforesta, and Princess Catherine Ivanovna, who was the daughter of Prince John Konstantinovich of Russia and Princess Helen of Serbia, and the last member of the Romanov family born before the Russian Revolution. He attended Williams College and is bilingual in Spanish and English. Through his maternal grandmother, he is third cousin once removed of American actress Catherine Oxenberg, with whom he shares the same Serbian ancestry. As a descendant of Sophia of Hanover, he is distantly in the line of succession to the British throne. Career He has made a career in theater on Broadway, regionally, and internationally. He made his Broadway debut in Rent, first as a swing, covering the male ensemble roles as well as Mark and Roger, and then as Roger. He starred as Jan in the original cast of the Beach Boys musical, Good Vibrations. He played Fiyero on the first national tour of Wicked from January 3 until October 3, 2006. He then reprised the role of Fiyero in the Broadway production from January 9 to December 16, 2007. In 2004, Arcelus appeared in the movie musical Temptation, with Broadway stars Alice Ripley, Adam Pascal, Anika Noni Rose, and film actress Zoe Saldana, among many others. Arcelus was featured on iChannel, an interactive web-series about "a self-conscious young man who finds his life taken over by a video blog." He played I's brother, who frequently called or visited. Over 40 episodes were produced, each of 3–9 minutes in length. During summer 2011, Arcelus filmed and helped produce the independent feature film The Last Day of August, which opened in New York City on October 4, 2012. He starred as Bob Gaudio in the Broadway production of Jersey Boys from January 10, 2008 to January 11, 2009. before starring in Happiness, a musical which ran Off-Broadway at Lincoln Center Theater's Mitzi E. Newhouse Theater for 14 weeks beginning on February 27, 2009. He resumed the role of Bob Gaudio in the Broadway production of Jersey Boys on July 14, 2009 and finished the role on October 10, 2010. He originated the role of Buddy in Elf the Musical for a limited engagement run from November 10, 2010, through January 2, 2011, at Broadway's Al Hirschfeld Theater. He assumed the role of Jack Chesney in Where's Charley? in a semi-staged production as part of New York City Center's Encores! series from March 17–20, 2011.[http://www.nycitycenter.org/tickets/productionnew.aspx?performanceNumber=5283 Where's Charley? at New York City Center "Encores!"] Nycitycenter.org Arcelus originated the role of Jake Brigance in the stage production of A Time to Kill, premiering at the Arena Stage in Washington, D.C. The play, based on the John Grisham novel of the same name, ran May 6 through June 19, 2011. In November 2011, Arcelus starred in an off-Broadway limited engagement musical production of The Blue Flower at Second Stage, along with Marc Kudisch and Teal Wicks.Sebastian Arcelus, Marc Kudisch, Graham Rowat, Teal Wicks Will Help Blue Flower Grow at Second Stage, Playbill, September 8, 2011. Retrieved 2012-03-18. Arcelus played Jake Brigance in the Broadway production of A Time To Kill at the Golden Theatre in New York City, which premiered on October 20, 2013. Arcelus played Lucas Goodwin in the Netflix TV series House of Cards from 2013 to 2016. He currently portrays Jay Whitman on the CBS drama Madam Secretary. Personal life He married his Wicked co-star Stephanie J. Block on October 16, 2007, with a religious ceremony following on October 25, 2007 in Tuscany. Block played Elphaba in Wicked, both on the national tour and on Broadway. Their daughter Vivienne Helena Arcelus was born on January 19, 2015. Filmography Voice roles * Go, Diego, Go! (Nickelodeon) - Papi * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Hotaru * Shaman King - Yoh Asakura / Zeke Asakura (Hao Asakura) * Gokusen - Youichi Minami * Dinosaur King - Rex Ancient (Rex Owen) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Espa Roba, Rex Raptor * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Tadahiro Amatsu * Ultimate Muscle - Road Rage / Additional Voices * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Timmy/Palladium * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys - Rafe * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Marcel (Martin Kanou) * Man of the People - Little G / Miscellaneous * Turtles Forever - '87 Raphael, Foley Zipper, Ricardo Gherkin * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Vetrix Ancestors See also * Karađorđević family tree References External links * * * *[http://www.playbillvault.com/Person/Detail/97206/Sebastian-Arcelus Sebastian Arcelus] at Playbill Vault * http://www.sebastianarcelus.com Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Russian descent Category:American people of Serbian descent Category:American people of Uruguayan descent Category:Williams College alumni Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Karađorđević dynasty Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors